(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aniline derivatives having a quinoline or quinoxaline skeleton and a process for production thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Such compounds as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 72821/1977 have been known as phenoxyquinoline derivatives. These compounds, however, have none of an amino group as their substituent group.
The present inventors have found new aniline derivatives which are intermediates of new compounds useful for insecticides and a process for producing said derivative.
The present invention relates to intermediates which are the starting material of the compounds described in co-pending U.S. patent application "Heterocyclic ether or thioether linkage containing urea compounds, process for producing same and insecticides containing said compounds" filed on May 26, 1981 under Ser. No. 267,077.